The background of the present invention is described herein in the context of pay television systems, such as cable television and direct broadcast satellite (DBS) systems, that distribute a variety of program services to subscribers, but the invention is by no means limited thereto except as expressly set forth in the accompanying claims.
In the pay television industry, programmers produce programs for distribution to various remote locations. A "program" may consist of video, audio and other related services, such as closed-captioning and teletext services. A single programmer may wish to supply many programs and services. Typically, a programmer will supply these services via satellite to individual subscribers (i.e., DBS subscribers) and/or cable television operators. In the case of cable television operators, the services transmitted via satellite are received at the operator's cable head-end installations. A cable operator typically receives programs and other services from many programmers and then selects the programs/services it wishes to distribute to its subscribers. In addition, a cable operator may insert locally produced services at the cable-head end. The selected services and locally produced services are then transmitted to the individual subscribers via a coaxial cable distribution network. In the case of DBS subscribers, each subscriber is capable of receiving a satellite down-link from the programmers directly.
In the past, pay television systems, including cable and DBS systems, have operated in the analog domain. Recently, however, the pay television industry has begun to move toward all digital systems wherein, prior to transmission, all analog signals are converted to digital signals. Digital signal transmission offers the advantage that digital data can be processed at both the transmission and reception ends to improve picture quality. Further, digital data compression techniques (e.g., DCT) have been developed that achieve high signal compression ratios. Digital compression allows a larger number of individual services to be transmitted within a fixed bandwidth. Bandwidth limitations are imposed by both satellite transponders and coaxial cable distribution networks, and therefore digital compression is extremely advantageous.
Further background can be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 968,846, Oct. 30, 1992, titled System and Method for Transmitting a Plurality of Digital Services. This application is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.